Sandbox
This page can be used for testing everything you need before uploading to a current page. *This page isn't protected in any way - Please preserve this message at the top of the page * Be respectful of other content currently on here. Use a Line Break "----" to separate tests. * Title, Sign (with 3 tilde ~ marks), Date and Time (with 5 tilde ~ marks) your entries. * Please delete any test information once completed. ---- __TOC__ Evolver Tables Luminaar (talk) 18:12, September 28, 2017 (UTC) ---- Table Transclusions Reputation Tables |'Rank' |'Appearance' |'Title' |'Reputation Required' |'Rank down when Reputation reaches' |'Extra $ per win condition' |'Extra B-coin per win condition' |} ICE Wall Tables |'Program Level' |'Buffer Size' |'Compilation Price' |} |'Program Level' |'Upgrade Cost' |'Experience Gained' |'Research Time' |'Required Evolver Level' |} Protector Tables |'Program Level' |'Buffer Size' |'Regeneration Per Second' |'Compilation Price' |} |'Program Level' |'Upgrade Cost' |'Experience Gained' |'Research Time' |'Required Evolver Level' |} Data Leech Tables |'Program Level' |'Visibility (per second)' |'Download Boost' |'Compilation Price' |} |'Program Level' |'Upgrade Cost' |'Experience Gained' |'Research Time' |'Required Evolver Level' |} Access Tables |'Program Level' |'Visibility (per second)' |'Compilation Price' |} |'Program Level' |'Upgrade Cost' |'Experience Gained' |'Research Time' |'Required Evolver Level' |} Wraith Tables |'Program Level' |'Visibility (per second)' |'Compilation Price' |} |'Program Level' |'Upgrade Cost' |'Experience Gained' |'Research Time' |'Required Evolver Level' |} Portal Tables |'Program Level' |'Visibility (per second)' |'Compilation Price' |} |'Program Level' |'Upgrade Cost' |'Experience Gained' |'Research Time' |'Required Evolver Level' |} Luminaar (talk) 17:13, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ---- Infobox Updates Program Infoboxes Luminaar (talk) 21:02, August 30, 2017 (UTC) ---- Node Infoboxes Luminaar (talk) 02:44, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ---- Core Table Consolidation ---- Summary ---- "The Core is the most important node. It stores information about your network and the complete download of a core database makes an attack successful. ''Upgrade your Core to unlock new node types."'' ---- The Core is a Business Node which represents the main node of the network. It holds the main database of the network, which can be downloaded by hackers as part of a successful hack. It holds a small amount of money and B-coins similar to the Database and B-coin Mixer. It also contains a ReadMe which stores messages posted by the network owner (or administrator) and any hacker that has successfully downloaded the Core database. The administrator can delete your readme. The core has a max. of readme, when the core is filled with readme and someone puts another, the readme of the bottom will be deleted, to avoid this, delete useless readme with the "⛔" button or clean the core with the red button in the bottom. Upgrading the Core will increase the total number of Nodes that can be built in the network, as well as unlock and/or increase the maximum number of individual nodes that can be built. The maximum level a Core can be upgraded to is 12Trickster Arts Forums - Max Level. The maximum number of Cores you can have on your network is one. Unlike other Business Nodes, it is not possible to remove the Core from the network. The Core can store up to $2000 and B64, similar to the Database and B-coin Mixer nodes respectively. As 30% of your resources are able to be stolen from each node, this results in $600 and B19 being available for completely downloading the Core. ReadMe File The ReadMe file is a repository for messages of the Core. The administrator may access this file by selecting the Core, then tapping on the text document icon " ". The administrator can submit their own messages to the ReadMe File at any time. This file can be also accessed by a hacker after a successful download of the Core. Once downloaded, the hacker is given 2 minutes at the end of a hack to optionally submit their own message to the ReadMe file. Doing so will give the hacker the option to view the target's ReadMe file from the Hacks Log by selecting "ReadMe" from the Hacks list, for as long as the message exists. All messages that are submitted will be shown to the owner of the network the next time they log on as 'Unauthorized Access'. The administrator can also remove any messages sent by other players. This can be done selectively using the red "-" button besides each message, or by selecting the "Clear All" button. Removing a message sent by a player will also remove their access to your ReadMe file. Both administrators and hackers can use simplified CSS editing to customise their messages with emboldened, italicized, underlined, struck-through, highlighted and coloured text.Trickster Arts Forums - Text Editing in ReadMe To implement these changes, place the desired text between the parameters as detailed below. If you are only using a single style change, you do not need to use the / command, and can simply format your text using the opening command. Example: btext, itext, utext, stext, codetext, suptext, subtext. Statistics Effects of Core Upgrades Gallery Tips * Upgrading the Core is vital to expanding the Network and gives various bonuses for doing so. Upgrading your Core costs an increasing amount of $, and each upgrade will take longer to complete. Higher levels of the Core allows you to have more nodes in your network, giving you the ability to produce more resources, make larger attacks, and build better defenses. * Be wary on where you place your Core. The Kraken will head straight for it, causing massive damage and ignoring nodes not in its path. However, once it reaches the Core, it will attack every node attached to it. * Carefully examine the nodes available with each Core level and plan your long-term strategy well in advance. While you can remove nodes, only half of the invested resources and '''none of the experience you gained is refunded. Every node you buy/upgrade and then delete inflates your level compared to people who delete nothing. Many people do not reach the end-game because they made too many long-term mistakes. This holds true for building/upgrading/unlocking anything in the game. Play smart early on and you'll succeed later. * You will need 2 Database Nodes to upgrade your Core past level 7. Luminaar (talk) 21:02, August 30, 2017 (UTC) ---- = Offensive Strategies = Summary Successful hacking is central to completing missions and simulations, daily challenges, and generally progressing as a hacker. Hacks can be completed using many different programs and strategies, but programs must be sufficiently upgraded to be effective. Understanding attack priorities, the pros, cons and qualities of brute force and stealth, and the strengths, weaknesses, and unique properties of programs will inform decisions and help conquer any network. Program Loadouts Stealth: * Pros ** Hacks cannot be retraced as long as the visibility bar does not reach 3600 before disconnecting ** Very few programs are needed for each hack * Cons ** Programs become very expensive at higher levels ** Wraith and Portal take a long time to compile ** Stealth must be continually upgraded to counter rising Scanner levels on target networks Shuriken and Shocker: * Pros ** Programs are very cheap ** Hacks can be relatively quick, compared to other brute Force methods * Cons ** Shockers take 8 minutes to compile and 6 disk space per program ** Having enough Shockers is crucial to a hack, and could be the sharp difference been success and failure Kraken and Worm: * Pros ** Very low total disk space ** Kraken can crush strong nodes on the way to the Core while Worms deal with weaker nodes without wasting programs * Cons ** Defensive programs are almost always needed to defend nodes while Kraken and Worms replicate and move along. ** Kraken has limited use against networks with the Core near the netConnections Portal and Maniac: * Pros ** Network security can be eliminated quickly and completely if Portal is well-placed * Cons ** Compilation time is extremely long and significant disk space is required ** Other programs will be needed for a successful hack, including Access Blaster and ICE Wall: * Pros ** Very few nodes will be able to hold for long against a Blaster of reasonable level ** Blasters greatly decrease time spent on difficult nodes such as Code Gates, the Core, and high level storages or Security Nodes. * Cons ** Blaster is slow to attack, making it almost impossible to use effectively against Maelstroms or low-level nodes ** ICE Walls become expensive very quickly, and many may be needed per hack ** Chokepoints can be difficult to defend, and Security Nodes must be protected to prevent the network recapturing them while Blasters attack other nodes on chokepoints Beam, Ram and Protector: * Pros ** Programs are cheap to compile ** Hacking is intuitive and relatively simple, leading to fewer mistakes ** A good average capable of hacking almost any type of network * Cons ** Battering Ram and Protector take time to compile ** While Code Gates may not be much of an obstacle, nodes with very high firewall and protected by Guardian shields may be very difficult to capture without stronger programs Hacking Goals * Resources: Full Control and the Core are less important in this case. Bypassing as much security and saving as much time as possible is generally preferred. This is best accomplished with stealth, Battering Ram, Blaster and Maniac. However, spending less will increase net profit, which makes Shuriken, Battering Ram and Shocker good choices, since stealth and Maniac are extremely expensive. * Reputation: All nodes are important - especially the Core - making each program even more important. Chokepoints and Maelstroms must be overcome, and progress must be as fast as possible to ensure success before the network reboot. For gaining Full Control and successfully downloading the Core, Kraken and Worms work extremely well, as long as nodes can be defended long enough for each to progress. For speed, Wraith works before the timer even starts and can save a lot of time later as well, while Shocker and Maniac can help push through a network extremely quickly. * Hacking: Winning is still important when hacking for sport, but using awesome programs is usually more important! The classics include Wraith and Portal, Maniac, Shocker, and, of course, the mighty Kraken. While it can be challenging to succeed and progress using these as a casual player, it is certainly possible, and well worth it. Program Placement Beam Cannon *Strong against one or two basic nodes, or more weak nodes *Weak against comparatively high level Code Gates, Cores, and Security Nodes ICE Wall *Strong when installed on nodes with low firewall or Security Nodes which could be recaptured by the network *Weak when installed on nodes with poor strategic position to continue hacking Shuriken *Strong when installed on nodes with many connections or nodes connected to one or more strong nodes of higher priority and one or more weak nodes with lower priority but more importance to continue hacking *Weak when installed on nodes connected to only one uncaptured node of importance Data Leech *Strong when installed in stealth or with very little time before network reboot *Weak when installed with plenty of time left before network reboot, and useless when installed on Security Nodes, Hacking Nodes, or netConnections Access *Strong when installed on nodes with many connections *Weak when installed on Code Gates before Wraith Protector *Strong against chokepoints and high firewall nodes *Weak against nodes with low firewall or non-threatening nodes Blaster *Strong against Code Gates, the Core, and Security Nodes protected by Guardian shields *Weak against nodes with low firewall or non-threatening nodes Worms *Strong when installed on nodes connected only to captured, weak, unimportant or non-threatening nodes *Weak when installed on nodes connected to one or more security nodes or the Core, especially with no other programs to support it Wraith *Strong when installed on Code Gates, Sentries, nodes guarding a chokepoint, or high firewall nodes protected by Guardian shields *Weak when installed on non-threatening nodes Shocker *Strong against chokepoints and high firewall nodes *Weak against non-threatening nodes Battering Ram *Strong against Code Gates and high firewall nodes protected by multiple strong Guardian shields *Weak against very low level Code Gates and Guardian shields, and useless against anything besides filters and shields. Kraken *Strong against networks with many Code Gates, Turrets or Black ICEs en route to the Core *Weak against networks with the Core near the netConnections Portal *Strong when installed on high firewall nodes and Security Nodes *Weak when installed on chokepoints or near the netConnections Maniac *Strong on chokepoints and against high firewall nodes protected by multiple strong Guardian shields *Weak against non-threatening or low firewall nodes Comparison of Defensive Programs *ICE Wall and Protector level 1 statistics Two ICE Walls cost the same disk space to install as one Protector. It takes an additional 3.5 seconds to install the latter, for a bonus of 45.5 firewall regeneration per second. Comparison of Practical Usage The ICE Wall can be installed quickly on a node that was just captured, potentially saving the node and giving you time to install offensive programs. Installing offensive programs first will works for more damage, as long as the node is able to sustain enough damage. This method also allows the node to regenerate until the shield breaks. Use the first tactic on low firewall nodes such as Scanner and the Guardian. Once installed, even though the Protector has less than the combined Firewall of 2 ICE Walls, the regeneration makes up for it as long as the Protector stays under attack for 3.3 seconds. Efficiency Disk usage wise, 2 ICE walls equal 1 Protector. Be aware of having both ICE Wall and Protector remaining once the node is 100% secure. If this happens, using fewer ICE Walls and letting the Protector take more damage, or using an ICE Wall instead of the Protector for cheaper costs/using less disk space would be more efficient. References Froste (talk) 20:24, July 21, 2017 (UTC) ---- Category:Browse